The King's Little Sister
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: Becca is the younger sister of King Ben. She was beyond excited about the kids of the Isle of the Lost coming to live in Auradon, but she never expected to fall for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Descendants recently premiered in the UK, and I became obsessed with it. So, like a lot of my obsessions, I decided to write a fanfiction about it. Enjoy :)**

 **Also, I'm not sure how to put links on my profile and all that crap, so I'll try and describe the outfits I use,, and then if you want you can go to my polyvore (username: youre-never-too-old-for-disney) and you can see the outfit for yourself. Anyway, I own nothing except my OC and like I said: enjoy!**

* * *

"Sleeve... Head..." The seamstress told Ben as he measured his head and body for his crown and outfit, for his coronation next month. I sat on a chair a few meters away, messing around on my phone. Why am I sat here watching my older brother get measured, you ask? Well, it's because I'm waiting for our parents, as me and Ben have a big announcement.

"How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned king this month? You're only a baby!" My father's voice made me look up and see him and Mom walk in.

"He's turning sixteen, dear." Mom said.

"Hey, Pops." Ben greeted.

"Sixteen! That's far too young to be king! Next thing you know, Becca will be getting married!"

"I'm only fifteen, Dad." I reminded him.

"I still can't believe that you're gonna be king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two!" He continued.

"Uh, you decided to marry me when you were twenty-eight." Mom said. Ooh, wrong choice of words, Dad.

"Well, it was either you or a teapot." Dad joked. Ben chuckled. "Kidding." Dad quickly reassured Mom when he saw her face.

"Mom, Dad," Ben started, stepping forward only to have the seamstress scold him. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." He stated, making both of their faces light up in interest, "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Mom and Dad's faces dropped in horror, just like I thought they would. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben explained.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Dad spoke up.

"Only a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Ben said, and that was when I walked over and stood next to my brother.

"We've already chosen them." I said.

"You're in on this?" Dad asked, shocked.

"It was her idea." Ben said.

"Our idea." I corrected him, causing him to smile at me. Dad seemed to be getting more upset by the second, and started walking towards us, only to have Mom pull him back.

"I gave you a second chance." She pointed out, before looking as us, "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil." I started.

"Jarfar." Ben continued.

"The Evil Queen." Me and Ben exchanged a look, before he said the last name.

"And Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Dad yelled, making me jump slightly, "She's the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out." Ben tried.

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"But Dad, their children are innocent!" I protested, "Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?"

"Dad." Ben practically begged. He looked at Mom, who gave a slight nod, then back at us, who gave him pleading eyes.

"I supposed that their children are innocent." He admitted, before he turned and began to leave.

"Well, well done." Mom smiled, straightening Ben's tie before following Dad out. I then turned to Ben.

"He took it better than I expected. Well... eventually he did." I said. Ben nodded, as we both looked at the window, to the grungy island in the distance. This was going to be a challenge, but a good one. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day. Today is the day that the kids from the Isle of the Lost arrive. I'm so excited. I mean, it's about time we got someone other that stuck up princes and princesses at this school. And yes, I do realise that I, myself, am a princess, but I certainly don't act like one. Or, at least not like the snobby ones at Auradon Prep. I mean, not all of the people here are that bad, like my roommate, Lonnie, who happens to be Mulan's daughter. She's actually really nice and open-minded, which is why she's probably my only friend around here. But anyway, getting back to the villains' kids. I'm so proud of my brother for deciding to give them a chance, and not judging them based on who their parents are.

"Becca, hurry up!" Ben shouted from the other side of my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm almost done!" I shouted back, finishing off my makeup. I was wearing a blue dress with a lace-up styled front, a black cardigan and a pair of black flats. I left my hair down and naturally wavy. Eventually, I was ready. I left my room and met with Ben, who had been waiting outside my room for me, and we both walked downstairs and out to the open, where we met with Ben's girlfriend, Audrey. In my opinion, Ben could do much better. Audrey is one of the most stuck up girls here. She literally tells everyone about our royalty, including mine. I hate it because I don't care about all this prince and princess stuff. It's who _you_ are that counts, not royalty or wealth are or anything stupid like that.

Soon enough, the band started playing as a black limo pulled up. The doors opened and two boys fell out, fighting over some blue clothing. Not exactly what I was expecting, but okay.

"Ow! Stop! You got everything else, why do you want this!" One of them yelled. He had whitish-blonde hair and was wearing red, white and black. I'm guessing he's Cruella's son.

"Because you want it!" The other one yelled back. He was muscular, with long dark hair and was wearing dark red leather. Jafar's son. Two girls then stepped out of the car. One of them had long, navy blue hair and was wearing lots of navy blue. Probably the Evil Queen's daughter. And the last girl, with dark purple hair, dressed in purple, green and a bit of pink, had to be Maleficent's daughter.

"Guys, guys, guys, we have an audience." She whispered to the two boys. They both stopped.

"Just cleaning up." Jafar's son chuckled, helping the other one up. I had to stifle my laughter when I noticed the chocolate all over his face.

"Leave like you found it. And by that I mean just leave it." Said Fairy Godmother, who had joined me, Ben and Audrey a few minute ago. Jafar's son then threw everything back into the car. He then looked at Audrey and smirked.

"Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." Is he seriously flirting with Audrey?

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother butted in, and thank god she did, "I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother? As in, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" Maleficent's daughter asked.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi, you know it." She winked.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella, when you just appeared out of nowhere. With that sparkling wand, and that warm smile. And that sparling wand..." I couldn't help but wonder why she repeated her words.

"Oh, well that was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother said, doing some weird hand gestures.

"It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben-"

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king!" Audrey squealed. There she goes again, bragging about our royalty.

"You had me at prince." The Evil Queen's daughter said, stepping forwards, "My mother's a queen, which makes me a princess." She did a little curtsy.

"The royal queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." Audrey fake smiled. I really just wanted to tape her mouth shut at that point.

"This is Audrey." Ben said.

" _Princess_ Audrey, his girlfriend." Audrey grinned, grabbing his hand, "Right, Benny-Boo?" I honestly thought I was about to puke.

"Um, and this is Becca, my little sister." Ben said, obviously feeling awkward by Audrey. He let go of Audrey's hand and ruffled my hair, only to have me swat his hand away and glare at him.

"Ben, Audrey and Becca are gonna show you all around." Fairy Godmother stated, "And I'll see you tomorrow... The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She suddenly burst out, making Maleficent's daughter jump slightly, "But the library hours are til' 8:00 until 11:00 and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She then walked off, with the band following her until it was just me, my brother, Audrey and the kids from the island. Ben walked up to them and began speaking.

"It is so great to finally m-meet you all," He stumbled over his words a little when Jafar's son gave him a not-so-light punch on the arm. He then shook Maleficent's daughter's hand and they both stopped for a minute to look in each other's eyes, "This is a momentous occasion, that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate?" He shook De Vil's hand, who still had a face covered in sweets, and got a little sidetracked, "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." Maleficent's daughter said, making me giggle and Ben chuckle. Audrey, of course, just scowled because she has no sense of humour.

"A little bit over the top?" Just a little bit, Ben.

"Oh, more than a little bit." Maleficent's daughter replied.

"Well, so much for my first impression." Ben said. They both chuckled, until Audrey butted in.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Of all the things that could've come out of her huge mouth, "Oh, my mother's Aurora, Sleeping-"

"Beauty, yeah I've heard the name. Yeah, and you know what, I totally do _not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge." Audrey said fakely.

"Totes." Maleficent's daughter said just as fakely.

"Okay, how about a tour?" I suggested, hoping to end this conversation before someone gets hurt.

"Good idea, Becca." Ben said, before spreading his arms out towards the school, "Auradon Prep! Originally built over 3000 years ago, and converted into a high school by our father when he became king." We started walking, until we got to Dad's statue and Ben clapped, making him morph into the beast. Cruella's son suddenly screamed and leapt into Jafar's son's arms.

"Carlos, it's okay. Our father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible." Hold up, how come Ben knows their names but I don't?

"Does he shed much?" Maleficent's daughter asked. I giggled.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch." Ben joked, and even got a small smirk from her. We continued our journey, but Carlos to stayed behind and clapped, trying to morph the statue back to man.

"Not gonna work." I told him, "It only works for the males of the royal family." I explained, before we both ran to catch up with the others.

"So, do you guys have a lot of magic here at Auradon?" Maleficent's daughter asked as we walked into the school, "You know, like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben said.

"Who just happened to be kings and queens." She said, which of course, opened the flood gates to Audrey's obsession.

"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She said, grabbing Ben's arms and wrapping it around herself.

"Yeah, but that stuff doesn't really matter. It's who you are as a person that counts." I spoke up, earning a glare from Audrey. As you can yell, our hatred for each other is mutual.

"Doug!" Ben said, as one of the seven dwarf's sons came down the stairs. Doug walked down the rest of the stairs and Ben wrapped an arm around him, "This is Doug, he's gonna help you with the class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms, along with Becca." Ben explained, since I had agreed to help with the while he was busy with all of his king duties. Hehe, I said duty... "I'll see you later okay?" Ben, for some reason, looked directly at Maleficent's daughter as he spoke, "And if there's anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug or Becca." Audrey interrupted. She and Maleficent's daughter fake-laughed, before she and Ben left.

"Hi guys, I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and..."

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter," The Evil Queen's daughter introduced herself immediately. Well, I guess that makes sense, since they are both descendants of people from Snow White. And hey, I learnt another one of their names. Now I just need to figure out Maleficent and Jafar...

"Okay, so about your classes. I, uh, put in the requirements already. History of the woodlands and pirates, safety of the internet and remedial goodness 101." Doug explained.

"Let me guess, new class?" Maleficent's daughter guessed. Doug just kinda shrugged sheepishly. "C'mon guys, let's go find your dorms." She said, and they all ran in the wrong direction.

"Um, wrong way, guys." I said, pointing to the right set of stairs. "C'mon, I'll show you guys to your rooms."

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and..."

"Sneezy." Carlos said to Doug as he ran past him, following me and the others up the stairs.

"Okay, boys, this is your room." I said to Jay and Carlos, entering their room. I'd already shown Mal and Evie their rooms. Oh, and as you may have guessed, I learned the rest of their names. "And remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, Doug or Ben. Although, you probably _should_ hesitate to ask Audrey. She's not the sweetest girl here at Auradon Prep."

"Actually, Princess Becca, there is something I need to know." Carlos said.

"Carlos, please, just call me Becca. My parents may be king and queen, but I am not a princess, trust me. And what do you want to know?"

"Where's the chocolate kept in this place?" He asked and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"In the kitchen. If you want, I could sneak you in there sometime and get you some." I offered, and his eyes lit up. It was pretty cute. "But for now, I'll leave you guys to get settled." I said. I said goodbye to them both and made my way to my own room, where Lonnie was studying.

"Hey Bex." She greeted, "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Helping the new kids with their rooms." I told her, going to my closet and finding some clean pyjamas.

"You mean the villains?"

"Their not villains, Lonnie, their parents are." I corrected her.

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm gonna have a shower, be back in a bit." I said, exiting the room and going to the bathroom of the girls dorm, where I had a quick shower and put on my pyjamas. When I returned to my room, I did a bit of studying of my own before Lonnie and I both decided to turn the lights out and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, almost everyone was talking about the alarm going off in the museum last night. Apparently it was a false alarm, but some people (*cough* Audrey *cough*) are convinced it had something to do with the Isle of the Lost kids. I, honestly, couldn't care less. I mean, nothing was actually stolen. The Fairy Godmother's wand is still there and everything, so what's the problem?

I was on my way to English class, when I accidentally walked into someone, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologised, getting up and realising that the victim was Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter.

"Oh, no, i-it was my fault. Sorry." She stuttered. I know Jane has always been a shy one, but I've never seen her this nervous.

"Honestly, Jane, I should've been looking where I was going." I said, helping her up and helping her pick up the papers and clipboard that she dropped. "Are you okay?" I finally asked. I mean, the girl looked petrified.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just, um, have to give these to my Mom, but she's teaching the Remedial Goodness class right now." Oh, so that's the problem. Now I know why she's so scared. Going into a room full of people must be bad enough for her, but going into a room full of villains' kids, who are supposedly 'evil' must be terrifying to someone like Jane.

"Oh, well, if you want, I can go in with you." I offered.

"Could you?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm late to class almost everyday anyway, so what's one more day gonna be?" I said. Jane smiled, but it soon faded as we entered the Remedial Goodness classroom, where Fairy Godmother was teaching the kids what to do when a baby is crying. Jane let out a small squeak of fear as we walked past Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos and handed the papers to Fairy Godmother.

"Hello, dear one." She greeted her daughter.

"Hi." Jane whispered, "You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation." She said nervously, handing her mother the clipboard.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane?" Fairy Godmother asked, signing the form.

"Mom!" Jane squealed.

"It's okay." She said, grabbing Jane and turning her to face everyone, "Jane, this is everyone."

"Hi." Jane squeaked, "That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." She said, scurrying off out the room.

"I'll just go now..." I muttered, since I'd just been awkwardly stood to the side while Fairy Godmother tried to force Jane to socialize, and failed. "Good to see you guys again, and, uh, I'll see you later." I scurried out of the room, like Jane did, but not quite as scared. I hurried to my English class, and ended up being ten minutes late. Oops?

Later that day, I was at my locker, getting my things for fourth period, Math, when Ben appeared by my side.

"Hey, Benny Boo." I teased. I always call him that to annoy him.

"Rebecca." And then he calls be that to get back at me. I just glared at him and he chuckled before continuing, "Anyway, I heard that you were late for English today. Again." He said, half serious but with a small smirk.

"I may have been a few minutes late." I confessed.

"Bex, you can't keep doing this! Mom and Dad are gonna ground you so hard if you get another detention!" He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll mind my business, and you mind yours, yeah?" I said, and Ben rolled his own eyes.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, at tryouts, okay?" He said. Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention I'm on the Tourney team? I'm the only girl on the entire team, but what can I say? I love sports and it was either Tourney or cheerleading.

"Yeah, okay. See you later." I gave him a quick hug before hurrying off to Math class.

Later on that day, I changed into my practice uniform and headed to the tourney field, where Ben and a team of other guys were. Oh, and Jay and Carlos, who I did not expect to see there. I mean, I can see why Jay would join the team, because, well, have you seen his arms?! But Carlos just never striked me as the sporty type.

"Okay, Jay, Ben, offence! Chad, defence! Becca, you're the shooter!" Coach yelled at us all. "Hey, hey, you, lost boy! Put your helmet on and get out of the killzone!" He shouted at Carlos, who was looking extremely confused, but quickly put his helmet on and went to where he was supposed to be. The whistle blew and it was game on, and let me just tell you; Jay killed it! Luckily, unlike everyone else, I managed to stay out of his way, otherwise I probably would've gotten seriously hurt and despite how much he likes the villains' kids, Ben would kill Jay for harming me. He's always been a little overprotective like that. Even though he's an absolute sweetheart, whether I'm hurt physically or emotionally, Ben will seriously destroy whoever's responsible. But I do love that he cares so much.

"You! Get over here!" Coach yelled at Jay after the game finished. "What do you call that?!" He questioned as Jay walked over to him, followed by me, Ben, Carlos and a few other team members. Jay suddenly looked nervous, thinking he was in trouble, but was soon proved wrong. "'Cause I call that raw talent! Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before; it's called a rule book! Welcome to the team, son!" Coach then looked at Carlos, "You ever thought about band?" Carlos just laughed sarcastically, while Jay chuckled.

"I'll work with him, coach." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright." Coach said hesitantly, before shouting, "Let's run that again!"

After practice, I changed back into some normal clothes and got ready for the rest of my classes. Luckily I only had science left, which wasn't too bad. And, to my surprise, Evie was in that class. I was seated across from her and Doug, which would have been fine, if the teacher hadn't decided to put Chad Charming right next to me. You see, Chad Charming is the biggest douchebag at Auradon Prep. He may have a pretty face, but that is literally all. He's spoilt, he's selfish, he's conceited and he's sure not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Unfortunately, though, Evie didn't exactly see past his good looks.

"Is there any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" She asked dreamily.

"Chad, Prince Charming Jr. Cinderella's son." Doug told her, "He inherited the charm, but not so much of the 'there there', know what I mean?"

"I know I do." I chimed in. Chad hadn't even noticed we were talking about him.

"Evie!" The teacher, Mr. Delay said, "Perhaps this is just review for you, so tell me, what is the atomic weight of silver?"

"The atomic weight? Well, not very much, I mean, it's an atom, right?" Evie joked and Chad laughed. But when Evie saw Mr. Delay's unamused face, she stood up. I saw her sneakily grab something for her bag, which I believe is her magic mirror, but I decided not to say anything. "Let's see." She said, taking the chalk from Mr. Delay, "How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" She obviously hid the mirror somewhere where only she could see it, but she wasn't fooling me. "That would be 106.905 x .5200 + 108.905 x .4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 amu." Everyone was just staring in awe by the time she'd finished.

"I forget, never underestimate a-"

"A villain?" Evie cut the teacher off, throwing the chalk back to him, "Don't make it again." She smiled innocently, walking back to her seat. On her way there, Chad handed her a piece of paper which I'm guessing was some sort of note. I swear, if he hurts her, I will kill him.

After all my classes ended, I changed into some gym clothes and met Carlos out on the tourney field like I said I would.

"Okay, Carlos, we're gonna start with some sprints, you ready?" I asked, setting the stopwatch as Carlos got ready to take off. He suddenly started running super fast, which I thought was really good for him, until I realised he was being chased by Dude, the campus mutt, and was actually running in fear. "Carlos!" I yelled, running after them. He ran all the way into the woods, where he managed to climb up a tree, just high enough so Dude couldn't reach him.

"Becca! Becca, help me!" Carlos shrieked as I caught Dude and calmed him down, "This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious, rabid animal!"

"Hey, who told you that?" I asked, holding Dude close to my chest.

"My mother." He replied, and suddenly it became more clear.

"Cruella?"

"She's a dog expert. A dog yeller-er." He said and I giggled.

"Why are you holding him?! He's gonna attack you!" He yelled, holding onto his tree closer.

"Carlos, have you ever actually met a dog?"

"Of course not!"

"Carlos, come here."

"What? No?! I am not going anywhere near that... that monster!"

"Just trust me." I said, looking into his fearful eyes. After a few minutes, he finally started to climb down from the tree. "Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, meet Dude, the campus mutt." I introduced them, as Carlos kept a safe distance with his back still pressed against his tree.

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid animal..." He stated, slowly walking closer to us. He reached out a began to pet Dude.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" He cooed. I let him hold Dude and it was honestly the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"You guys have it pretty rough on the island, huh?" I spoke up. Carlos looked at me with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah... Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." He said. I giggled slightly.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here." I told him. Carlos smiled at me, still occupied with Dude. "Okay, well, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other. So, I'll see you later, yeah? And maybe I can sneak you into the kitchen for some chocolate like I promised." I winked. Carlos chuckled and nodded in a agreement.

"Yeah, see you out there." He said. We exchanged one last smile before I finally left, giving Carlos and his new found friend some space.


End file.
